i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Jumonji/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Speaking of amusement parks, their restaurants are great, right? What do you like? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Rollercoasters! I can't get enough of the thrill it gives~ |Kanata = Ferris wheel! I can see very far~! |Akira = I think I like haunted houses. It's fun to go there with Seiya. |Satsuki = The rollercoasters! It's funny when I ride them together with Akio. |Mutsuki = Maybe the ferris wheel... It's fine if I fall asleep in there. |Noah = The ones that makes us scream are fun. I often ride them with Seiya. |Leon = The one where we're dropped from great heights! They're really fun! |Li = The tea cups. It feels nice to go around slowly. |Rabi = Hmm... I don't think I'll go. |Lucas = Nothing comes into my mind. |Torahiko = The one where we're instantly dropped from a great height is fun! |Kyosuke = I like the Dinosaur World where we get to ride in a boat as we travel through it! |Akio = Haunted houses... It kind of suits my mood and feels nice. |Shiki = I like the parades more than the attractions, I think. |Hikaru = The mirror house! Because I can gaze at myself from every direction. |Raku = I like walking around the park more than I like the attractions. |Kokoro = I like the ones that make us scream~ |Momosuke = I like the one that spins around and goes fwoom! The name is... I forgot ♪ |Runa = I like haunted houses! Won't you enter it with me? |Issei = Haunted houses. They're not scary at all, but I like to check what kind of stuff they have. |Futami = Looking at the costumed people is the most fun. |Takamichi = Ferris wheel. I definitely am not going to ride rollercoasters! |Eva = I have interest in childishly playing in amusement parks... N-not, of course! |Mio = I want to go round and round with Master on the merry-go-round~! |Tsubaki = Rollercoasters. |Toya = Merry-go-round is unexpectedly fun ♪ |Tatsumi = It feels good to go on the water rides in summer! |Aoi = I enjoy things like evening parades. |Kuro = Amusement parks take a lot of money so I don't want to go there. |Saku = I like the zombie mansions and the such. |Baber = I like the merry-go-round. I would like to ride it forever. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What kinda games do you like? For me, I love rhythm games! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Fighting games! I play them a lot in arcades~! |Kanata = The UFO catcher! Eh, that's not a game? |Akira = Maybe something like gun shooting? I had a battle with Waka just the other day. |Satsuki = Rhythm games! They have a lot of fun songs to play. |Mutsuki = I don't really play games. |Noah = Right. I like billiard and the likes. How about playing a game with me next time? |Leon = King's game! I'm good at making it lively! |Li = I'm good at Othello. I won against Ban-san before! |Rabi = If it's poker then I'm good at it. How about having a match next time, Ban? |Lucas = I don't play games so I wouldn't know. |Torahiko = The ones where we bring up animals, maybe~ They're very realistic! |Kyosuke = I like RPG games. |Akio = Horror games, maybe... A game where we run around is fun... |Shiki = I think I'm good at shogi. It's fun since I get to make Sanzenin-kun all upset~ |Hikaru = I like chess. The shape of those pieces are beautiful, after all. |Raku = I like Go. |Kokoro = Playing cards, I guess~ |Momosuke = I'm good at hanafuda! |Runa = As I'd thought, I like the ones that use shooting as its main system. |Issei = I play poker a lot. So, what are we betting? |Futami = Tetris. |Takamichi = Chess. I promised Noah that we'll have a match next time. |Eva = Mahjong... No! I'm good at chess! |Mio = I like playing shiritori with Master where we're only using demon world's terminologies! |Tsubaki = Hanafuda. |Toya = Hyakunin isshu. |Tatsumi = I like shooting games. |Aoi = I don't really play games. |Kuro = Saku is into application games, but I'm not really into games... |Saku = I like horror games that show humanity's madness. |Baber = Uno.... Sometimes I play it with Kuro and Saku... Only sometimes though. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What kind of thing done to you will make you happy? Me? I like it when someone gives me food! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I'm quite happy if I gett hugged in return! |Kanata = It's kind of embarrassing to get hugged, but it makes me happy! |Akira = Maybe if someone brews me coffee. Everyone makes different flavors, after all. |Satsuki = Surprises! Please give me one next time! |Mutsuki = Sleeping on someone else's lap, maybe. Won't you do it for me, Sensei? |Noah = I will be happy if I can enjoy tea time together with someone else. |Leon = Dates! Only with girls, though! |Li = I like having my head patted. Rabi-san often does it to me. |Rabi = I'll be happy as long as it's done for my sake. |Lucas = It makes me happy when people decide to play their instruments with me. |Torahiko = Maybe if someone cooked for me. Without any vegetables! |Kyosuke = I might die happily if I got help with working on my manuscripts! |Akio = If I can be left alone... |Shiki = I'll be happy if I get to hold another's hand. Limited to girls only ♪ |Hikaru = I'll be really happy if I get complimented. |Raku = It makes me happy to do calligraphy together, you know? |Kokoro = I'm happy enough that everyone is here! Chu! |Momosuke = My heart clenches when someone pats my head ♪ |Runa = I'll be happy if I receive a smile. |Issei = ... Something that I can't say here. ... Just kidding. |Futami = I want to be hugged and patted by a beautiful big sister! |Takamichi = The massage Futami gave me. I gave him a branded chocolate as a reward. |Eva = I'll feel happy too if someone compliments Sammy. |Mio = When Master pats my head. But lately I also like it when Producer do it. |Tsubaki = When there are women that oppose me, I get so happy I end up teasing them... |Toya = I'll feel happy if one says that I look manly. |Tatsumi = It'll make me happy if I get comforted when I feel sad... |Aoi =I'd be very happy if someone praised me. |Kuro = I like it when I get money from my job. |Saku = It would make me happy if you let me stay alone with Producer-chan. |Baber = When I listen to my big brother talking. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Normal Phone Call Questions